


Skirmish on Shili

by JediOhtaku



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Droid humor, Character Death, Clone humor, Eta-class shuttle, Gen, Slow Updates, takes place at the end of season 4 of clone wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediOhtaku/pseuds/JediOhtaku
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex have been sent to Shili to settle a dispute that has caused the planet to go into civil war.





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano yawned and rubbed her eyes, causing a few of the council members to give her funny looks, but she was too tired to care. Her Master, Anakin Skywalker, had told her the night before that since they weren’t going on a mission any time soon, that she should sleep for awhile. Considering Anakin’s track record for telling the entire truth, Ahsoka probably shouldn’t have believed him, but she had, and at two in the morning he’d come to wake her up, saying they were needed in the council room. Ahsoka was pretty sure she’d kicked Anakin in the groin, but wasn’t sure if she just dreamed it up or not. She glanced up at her Master to see if he looked like he was in any pain or discomfort, but his face was calm and expressionless, which was very unusual for Anakin. He was probably as tired as she was, Ahsoka realized, since Anakin probably hadn’t been asleep for very long, if he’d slept at all. Ahsoka suddenly felt bad for kneeing him in his private part.

“We are assigning the two of you to get rid of the Separatist forces on the planet, Shili,” Mace Windu said in his nonchalant voice that made him the scariest council member and best one to make fun of. Hearing him drone on and on, though, wasn’t helping Ahsoka’s sleep deprivation. “The Togruta citizens living there are struggling to keep the droids at bay. They are afraid that they might end up like the colonists on Kiros.” Everyone in the circular room frowned and a small groan escaped from Jedi Master Plo Koon’s mask. He especially remembered the tragedy that befell the Togruta colonists of Kiros.

Count Dooku had enslaved the colonists and sold them to the Zygerrians, who had tortured them into submission. Ahsoka, Anakin, Anakin’s former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the clone captain Rex had all been assigned to find and free the Togrutas. But the plan went completely downhill; Obi-Wan and Rex were enslaved themselves and put into a concentration camp. Ahsoka, who was pretending to be a slave, was locked in a cage, which was precariously dangling off a roof. Anakin had been forced to served and flirt with the queen of Zygerria (although Ahsoka was pretty sure he hadn’t minded), but she was eventually killed by Dooku, who shifted the blame on to Anakin. Plo Koon had been their savior, bringing three cruisers to bomb the concentration camp as well as pick up the Togrutas, Jedi, and Rex.

“And to make matters worse,” Ki-Adi Mundi spoke softly, as he always did, “A civil war has broken out on Shili, between those who think they should leave the planet, and those who want to stand and fight.” This surprised Ahsoka; the main philosophy of Togrutas was sticking together. How could they have split up into factions? It went against their innate habits. Ahsoka lost herself in her thoughts, until Anakin spoke from beside her.

“Of course, Master Windu,” Anakin said, jolting Ahsoka back to the present, “We will leave immediately, and try to settle the dispute.” Windu nodded dismissively, and Ahsoka realized the meeting was over. Both Anakin and Ahsoka had turned to leave, when Obi-Wan spoke up from his plush seat. One of the perks to being on the council, besides the obvious being a Jedi Master and whatnot, was the comfy red bean bag-esq chairs each member got to sit in.

“I would like to join the mission,” Obi-Wan asked, “If that’s alright,” he added tentatively. Because of Anakin’s _interesting_ behavior, a few of the council members weren’t exactly fond of Obi-Wan, one of which being Mace Windu. Mace glanced at the Jedi Grandmaster, Yoda, with a dubious look in his eyes. But Yoda, who had always adored Obi-Wan and thought that Anakin’s antics were something to chuckle at, smiled and nodded to the bearded Jedi.

“A good idea it,” Yoda began in his silly backwards way of speech. Almost every generation of younglings had made fun of it at some point in time, endearingly of course. “Experience with calming others down, Master Kenobi has.” The comment wasn’t meant to be rude, but Ahsoka and Anakin both took it somewhat personally. Anakin even opened his mouth to protest, but Obi-Wan put his fore finger to his lips to shush him. Anakin was about to stick his tongue out at Obi-Wan, but the older Jedi had already gotten him by the arm and was dragging him out of the council room. Ahsoka followed, trying to keep herself from laughing too loudly. She didn’t want to disturb the other Jedi who lived in the Temple.

Once out of the council chambers, Obi-Wan let go of Anakin. The young Jedi frowned as he massaged his arm, “Geez Obi-Wan! What was that for?” Obi-Wan gave Anakin his patented ‘you are freaking idiot and now I have to clean up your mess’ look, which shut Anakin up. Both Anakin and Ahsoka knew that look well enough to understand that Obi-Wan and the council were mad at them.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before answering Anakin, “The council is disappointed in your work of late. That’s why they are assigning you elsewhere from the battlefield,” he said slowly, as if he already knew what Anakin and Ahsoka would say. Ahsoka gave the Jedi Master a confused look while Anakin face looked completely aghast. Ahsoka wanted to tell her Master that, the council did have a point about the duo’s antics, but she knew better than to piss off Anakin. He was the last person she wanted to fight against. Before Anakin could yell out something he’d regret, Obi-Wan held up his hand to silence him, “I’m only here to keep you on track, you are the leader of the mission.” Ahsoka assumed he was talking to Anakin, but she secretly hoped that Obi-Wan trusted her to lead the mission instead of Anakin. After all, the Togrutas were her people and she had been born on Shili. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her own thoughts.

The wrinkles of frustration on Anakin’s face didn’t disappear, but he turned to head towards the Temple hangar. Ahsoka thought she heard a sigh escape his mouth, and from the shaking of Obi-Wan’s head, she was pretty sure Obi-Wan had heard the sigh as well. Ahsoka was about to follow her Master, but stopped and looked up at Obi-Wan. Well, it was more over at him; she’d grown a couple of inches in the last few months, and now she was close to being the same height as the bearded Jedi.

“Master Kenobi,” she asked, “What do you mean the council is disappointed in us? Master Skywalker and I have been earning a lot of victories lately.” _Even though they were more Anakin victories than Yularen victories,_ she thought to herself. While Anakin believed that success was getting the job done no matter how it was done, their admiral, Wullf Yularen, believed that a true victory was doing the mission according to plan. The two men didn’t exactly get along very well, due to their conflicting ideas, and not just about mission success.

Obi-Wan paused before answering Ahsoka, “They….they feel as though you’re not taking this seriously enough,” he finally said. He waited for Ahsoka to react, but she didn’t say anything. He continued, “They’re sending you on this mission to demonstrate that war isn’t just about slashing battle droids. People are affected as well,” Obi-Wan gave Ahsoka a stern look, that she suspected was intended for Anakin. “Be careful about what you do and say while you are on Shili,” Obi-Wan warned her, “These people are scared that will be unable to defend themselves and will die. And now they have the added stress of a civil war.” For a moment, Obi-Wan’s face darkened, as if he was thinking about something other than Shili’s civil war. But before Ahsoka could press him about it, Obi-Wan hurriedly walked in the direction that Anakin had headed in. Ahsoka paused a minute before following suit.

When she arrived in the Temple hangar, Captain Rex, was waiting for her. Ahsoka smiled and waved at her friend, while Rex just nodded a polite greeting. “The Generals are already on board,” he said, his voice muffled by his helmet.

“Did you come outside cause you couldn’t stand their arguing?” Ahsoka joked. Then she scanned the ship they were supposed to board. It was an Eta-class shuttle, an extremely small ship to take to a war zone. Rex noticed Ahsoka’s skeptical look.

“We’re going with a small party to Shili,” he began.

“But I thought we were trying to help the Togrutas fight off the droids that they were already having trouble with as well as stop them from fighting among themselves?” Ahsoka interrupted, “Shouldn’t we take a larger ship. And more of them?”

Ahsoka couldn’t see Rex’s face, but she was sure he was frowning. “You didn’t let me finish,” he scolded. Ahsoka bit her lip and looked at her down boots. “What I was going to say,” Rex started to explain again, “was that we are taking a small party to Shili at first, to try and settle the dispute. Admiral Yularen’s fleet with be above the planet, and will send down reinforcements once we call for them.”

Ahsoka twisted her mouth, in the way she did when she was dubious of ideas, but she didn’t contradict Rex again. She did wonder why the Jedi were only sending a shuttle; Master Windu had said that the Togruta had needed immediate help, or at least that’s what he’d implied. Perhaps this is what Obi-Wan had meant when he’d said that war wasn’t just about slashing droids. With a deep sigh, Ahsoka followed Rex onto the shuttle.

Eta-class shuttles held a special place in Ahsoka’s heart: the place where she kept all her darkest fears, secrets, or other things she really didn’t like. Only a few months prior, she, Anakin, and Obi-Wan crashed their Eta-class shuttle and had gotten trapped on a strange Force-sensitive planet called Mortis. Just as they were about to leave, one of the inhabitants there, the Son, had kidnapped Ahsoka from inside the shuttle and had used her as leverage to tempt Anakin to the Dark Side. Ever since, whenever Ahsoka entered a shuttle of any kind, she always felt paranoid about someone kidnapping her out of the blue.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were already seated in the pilot and co-pilot seats, respectively. Anakin didn’t turn around as he prepared the engines for take off, but he did call out to Rex and Ahsoka, “Ready?” Ahsoka hurried to one of the side seats, the one used for communication, as Rex slipped into the seat across from her, taking off his helmet in the process. Without waiting for an answer, Anakin began the takeoff sequence, furiously pressing buttons, and pulling levers. Obi-Wan sat back, not wanting to interfere with Anakin. It was not long before the four were gliding outside of the hangar.

Ahsoka looked through the bubble cockpit at the Coruscant buildings that were gradually getting smaller. Soon she was staring at the glowing orb from a space view. Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile to herself. “Coruscant” meant “glittering” or “sparkling,” an appropriate name for the planet, which from space, was dark with millions of speckles of light from the city that encompassed the entire planet.

She managed to tear her eyes away from the light, and focused her attention on the console that was in front of her. There wasn’t much to do at the moment, so she ran a diagnostic check to make sure the system was running properly. Bored, she leaned back in her chair, craning her neck to see Rex. He noticed her stare and raised an eyebrow. Ahsoka just stuck her tongue out at the clone. She, once again, brought her attention back to the communication console and sighed with blasé.

Anakin broke the awkward silence with a whoop, as he pulled the lever that put them in hyperspace. Ahsoka watched as the the stars around them turned to white beams of light, as they zipped into hyperspace. Though Ahsoka was used to being in the strange blue and purple dimension, she had always wondered just exactly where they were in space. But it was a stupid question to ask, especially to someone like Anakin, so she never had. Suddenly remembering her exhaustion, Ahsoka closed her eyes, only meaning to do so for a moment or two, but within seconds, she had fallen into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly opening her eyes, Ahsoka realized that she’d definitely been asleep for more than a few minutes. Anakin had safely landed their ship, a rare occurrence, and was now turned around in his seat, his chin leaning on the back rest. When he saw Ahsoka’s eyes focus, he smiled and reached out a hand to pat her head, “Hey there sleepy Snips!” Ahsoka immediately batted his hand away. A look of mock disappointment crossed Anakin’s face, “Darn, I was so close.” He snapped his fingers in a ‘darn it’ way. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her Master, before glancing around the shuttle’s cockpit; Obi-Wan and Rex were nowhere to be seen. Anakin noticed Ahsoka looking around and pointed outside, “No Snips,” he said sarcastically, “I didn’t kill them and then throw their bodies out into space.” He shrugged and feigned innocence, “I mean, why would I ever do that?” Ahsoka hoisted herself out of her chair and stretched.  


“I was going to ask if they were taking a walk around the planet,” Ahsoka said, “But your response is reassuring too.” She leaned her elbows on the back of the co-pilot seat, turning her head sideways to face her Master.  


Anakin gave his Padawan a thumbs up, “That’s what I’m here for, to be reassuring.”  


Ahsoka rolled her eyes again and smiled. Sometimes her Master could be extremely random and silly. She prefered that side of Anakin as opposed to his other side, the one willing to decimate an entire planet because of one wrong step. She shuddered inwardly, remembering the times she had seen that Anakin. Ahsoka quickly put positive thoughts inside her head, not wanting to express her concerns to her Master.  


“I thought you were here to teach me,” she pointed out, playing along with Anakin’s game.  


Anakin looked at her as if she’d said something completely ridiculous, “Don’t be silly Snips,” he said with mock seriousness, “That’s what Rex is for,” he gestured to the seat the clone had previously been sitting in.  


Ahsoka frowned and crossed her arms, “Speaking of which,” she began, “You never told where they went.” She cocked her head to the side, expecting an answer.  


“Ah,” Anakin said, getting out of his seat, “They went to speak to the people already,” he explained. “Obi-Wan wanted to get going with the mission as soon as possible,” Anakin forced a smiled and showed the palms of his hands, “You known how my Master is.” Ahsoka nodded understandingly, before turning to head down the ramp of the ship.  


“Speaking of which,” she called back to her Master, “We should get going too.” From the loud metal clomps behind, Ahsoka guessed that Anakin was following her down the ship’s ramp. She placed a hand on the overhang of the ship and ducked to keep from bumping her head.  
The moment her foot touched the dry red turu grass of Shili, Ahsoka felt at home. Not like the safe, comfy feeling she got whenever she walked inside the Jedi Temple--that place was her true home and always would be. The feeling Shili gave her was nostalgic, like returning to a place that was filled with fond memories.  


“Wow,” Anakin said from beside her, “This is my first time to Shili.” He began scanning the area around them, a puzzled look on his face. “I wasn’t expecting it to be so…..red.” He noticed Ahsoka’s mouth open to say a retort, so Anakin held up his hands defensively, “I wasn’t insulting it, just commenting.” Ahsoka accepted the answer and nodded. She began making her way through the turu grass, stepping lightly. Anakin just pushed right through, ignoring the wildlife around him. Ahsoka rolled her eyes for the bajillionth time at her Master.  


After walking for a mile or so, following the trail that had been left by Rex and Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka came upon a small clearing. Sitting cross legged in the center were three Togruta, two male and one female. Obi-Wan was kneeling in front of them while Rex stood awkwardly to the side. Obi-Wan was in deep conversation with the Togruta, and didn’t notice when Ahsoka and Anakin came into clearing. Rex did, and hurried over. Anakin leaned his head close to Rex’s ear and asked, “What are they talking about?” 

“So far they’ve only been complaining,” Rex whispered back, “They’re wondering why more troops aren’t here to fight.”  


“That’s what I was wondering!” Ahsoka whispered in frustration.

Anakin frowned and sighed, “Well this was organized by the council, so….” he trailed off. There were several seconds where none of the three said a word, and the only noise was Obi-Wan trying to appease the frustrated Togruta. Finally, Anakin strode towards the Togruta.  


“What are you doing?!” Ahsoka hissed at him. Anakin turned around and shrugged.  


“I think are clients are interested in some,” he smiled slyly, “aggressive negotiations.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really short chapter and terrible.....sorry. I've had major writer's block for several weeks now, but I think it's clearing. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be a lot longer and better written (is that correct grammar?).


End file.
